Forever Entwined
by Ieno
Summary: AU.[Apocalyptic setting] He was the only one to ever called his abnormal eyes beautiful. He was the only one to ever accept his horrible form. He was the only light to look forward to in this deep dark prison. And he will only ever be his to protect, his to love, and his forever be entwined. [SasuNaru] {Not for the faint hearted!}
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This story was inspired by a Vietnamese yaoi (đam mỹ) story named: Tang Thế Sinh Tồn. I do not own Naruto characters. I only put in the effort in typing up this story. This is purely for entertainment without absolutely no marketing purpose. Please! Please, make sure you know and understand what yaoi means before reading. You have been warned.**

**Prologue:**

Today was just like any other day. People hurried home from work. Students laughing and talking with their friends while they walked home. The weather was wonderful, not too hot and too cold. The gentle breeze blew through the trees making several red and orange leaves fell to the ground. To everyone it was just a normal day in early November. No one stopped to think what would happen later in the day because there was no need to. After all, isn't today just like any other day?


	2. Chapter 1: Explosion

**Disclaimer in prologue. This is rated M so there will be swearing, blood and gore, and sexual theme. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 1: Explosion**

_(At little Ame's house)_

Ame pressed her face against the big window in the living room, looking outside anxiously. She let out an impatiently huff and shifted from foot to foot as she continued to stand on her tippy toes. The window was a little high for her right now but she was too excited to care. After a couple more minutes her eyes brightened as she saw the familiar figure of her father. Ame grinned happily and called out to her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy, daddy's home! We can eat the cake now!" Ame yelled out excitedly before running straight to the door to unlock it for her father.

A woman walked to the living room from the kitchen while wiping her wet hands on her apron. She shook her head in amusement as she saw Ame pulling up her princess dress to run to the door faster.

"Ame, dear, don't run in a dress! You'll fall! Seriously, you're already eight years old, you should act more your age." Her mother gently warned before going back into the kitchen.

Ame unlocked the door and waited for her father to enter. After a couple of minutes the door was finally pushed open and a man walked in. Ame furrowed her brows in questions when she saw her father's sickly pale face and the way that he held onto his right shoulder.

"Daddy, what happened to your shoulder?"

"It's nothing, princess," Ame's father told her reassuringly, "now you'll be a good girl and wait for me at the dinner table. I'll take a quick bath and we can all sing happy birthday okay?"

"Yes, father..." Ame answered distractedly as her eyes fixed on the red liquid traveling down her father's fingers and down to the floor. Her body shivered a bit in fear as she wandered over to the dinner table in a daze. She looked at the beautiful cake and the many presents on the table but nothing seemed to register in her mind except for the dark red liquid. There was just so much of it...not like when she had a paper cut...

The woman went out into the living room and saw her husband grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong darling?"

The man saw how his daughter kept staring at his shoulder so he quickened his pace to the bathroom. The woman's eyes widened as she saw the blood on the back of his shirt and hand. She quickly follow. They went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Shou...Wh...what happened?" The woman stuttered in worried and fear.

"When I walked to the car a crazy man came out of nowhere, jumped on my back, and bit me on the shoulder. I threw him off and drove away," the man winced a bit at the pain, "I already checked the wound, it's not really that deep, but for some reason it hasn't stop bleeding..." The man explained to his wife noticing the panic in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, we need to stop the bleeding now or you'll faint from blood loss!" The woman pulled out the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet and motioned for her husband to take his shirt off.

The man unbuttoned his shirt with one hand and took the shirt off slowly with the help from his wife. A sudden gasp from his wife made him turn his neck to see the wound and hissed in pain again at the movement.

"Don't move, I have to clean the wound first..." The woman's hand shook as she placed a wet cloth on the wound, trying to clean it. She could see the bite mark but what scared her was the wound itself. It looked like whoever bit it had the intention of ripping the flesh off of his shoulder. Also the wound was slowly turning a brown color with a sticky yellow liquid oozing from the wound mixing with the blood. Then there was the smell...it was faint but somehow it reminded her of the rotten meat she found a week ago in her refrigerator.

"This is too serious of a bite mark! It's probably infected! We need to get you to the hospital right away!"

"It'll be okay, Reiko. I'll be fine! It's just a bite mark. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow to get a rabies shot or something. Plus, didn't you see how excited Ame was? I don't want to miss her birthday celebration." The man tried to comfort his wife. His hand brushed her hair gently away from her eyes.

"Just wait for me at the table with Ame. I'll take care of the wound myself."

"Shou...aizzz...fine. You're still as stubborn as ever."

"I'll go to the hospital right after singing happy birthday, how's that sound?"

"Okay... You spoil Ame too much! You need to take better care of yourself!" With that the woman let her husband push her gently out of the bathroom. She turned to walk to the living room after hearing the click of the bathroom's door closing.

"Shou, if you need anything just holler, I'll come right away!"

"'kay!" The man muffled voice called out from the bathroom.

The woman sighed and continued to walk to the living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_(In a small alleyway)_

In the dark alleyway where the light from the street lamp couldn't reach, several meowing sounds echoed quietly. A young girl staggered forward with her head down. Her long black hair covered most of her face. Suddenly a knife appeared on her throat.

"Don't move! Take out all the money you have!" A gruff voiced call out from behind the young girl. Then two more men stepped out of the shadows in front of the girl. One was bald and the other had dyed his hair electric blue.  
The bald man looked at the unresponsive girl and raised an eyebrow at the fat guy behind the girl.

"Did you scare her so much that she fainted?" The bald man questioned.

"Motherfucker! Wake up you stupid bitch! Didn't you hear? Get out all of your money or else I'll paint this place red!" The fat guy lost his patience and yelled out. He shook her hard and let go, but instead of waking up she just felt toward the dirty wall of the alleyway with her head hanged low and body still unmoving.

The three men surrounded the girl curiously. The blue head looked up and down at the girl's body, noticing her slim creamy thighs showing underneath her short skirt. Their eyes lit up in animalistic lust before a perverted grin stretched on their faces.

"Dude, this chick's fucking hot!" The blue headed exclaimed.

She was probably one of the girls on the street anyway. Probably high on drugs too since she was so unresponsive. This is a pretty dark alleyway and no one comes to this part of town at night.

The lust in their eyes increased as one of the man pulled the girl up by her long hair. Forced to lift her head up, the girl closed her eyes tightly while her body shuddered slightly. Blue headed thought that she was afraid and it satisfied the sadistic side in him, so he pulled on her hair even harder.

The bald man grin pervertedly as he began to grope her body. His hand went underneath her shirt and squeezed her breast hard before moving down to her curvy waist. 'Huh?' His hand felt sticky and wet for some reason. Looking down he saw a dark red liquid now staining his hand and the left side of the girl's shirt. 'Did fatty over there slashed her by accident?...' The bald man wondered for a second but the sight of the disheveled girl cleared everything else from his mind except for mounting her. The bald man wiped his hand on his jeans before continuing to undress the girl.

The fat man looked at the two busy men stripping the girl. His lust increased so he pulled on her hair and slammed his mouth onto hers. No response. The girl didn't even twitch. This dampened his desire a bit. He wanted a feisty prey, a hot chick with a fighting spirit so he could crush that spirit by ravishing her and dirtying her body. The more his preys fought back the more desire he felt until he crushed their neck at the point of climax. He had done this to many other girls until he was almost caught so he had to run to this city.

As he continued to kiss her the girl suddenly began to shake violently. 'Ha ha! Now this is more like it!' The three men animalistic lust increased even more as they ripped her clothes off impatiently. Forcing her against the wall, the began to dry hump on her body letting her know what'll soon happen to her. The girl didn't make a sound but her body continued to shake.

_(At the subway station)_

"MONSTER!" "Help me!" The deafening scream and the screeching sound of nails scratching on a metal door made the people at the station looked over at the source of the sounds in fear and confusion.

They saw a woman with messed up hair covered in blood ran out from the arriving subway as soon as the door opened. The woman could only run for a couple of step before a young boy about five or six grabbed onto her legs making her fall on the ground.

Everyone became alerted and took a step back by instinct.

'Are they shooting a movie here or something...?'

'Maybe it's some sort of prank...?'

Everyone started to wonder and began to look around for a camera or people laughing.

Then the little boy lifted his head and they saw only the whites of his eyes, as of a dead body. Without hesitation, the boy bit off the woman's throat making blood splattered onto his face. He ripped off the flesh and swallowed it before continued to rip off other part of the woman's body.

When that horrible image finally registered in their minds, they realized that this wasn't prank and there was no movie. People began to scream in fright and ran away from the station like a stampede, a chaotic stampede...

_(At little Ame's house)_

"Shou? Darling? Are you okay? What's taking so long? You're already in there for two hours!" The woman worriedly knocked on the bathroom's door. She had finished setting up the table and lighted the candle and waited for her husband to come out. That was about an hour ago.

Fear gripped her as she thought that maybe her husband had fainted from blood loss or maybe something else had happened... She thought about the horrible wound and continued to bang loudly on the door.

The woman contemplated on calling the police or the ambulance and went to get the phone. Little Ame had waited patiently for her father and ended up passing her bed time. Her eyes kept dropping as she tried to fight off the sleepiness. She had a birthday cake to eat after all...

The woman picked up her daughter and went inside the bedroom to tuck her into bed. Ame protested and mumbled something about eating cake but was soon fast asleep tuck beneath her warm blanket.

The woman held the phone and was about to dial the number when the bathroom's handle began to move making her looked up in delight.

"Shou, honey, are you okay? I'll call the doctor now or maybe the hospit..." The phone in her hand dropped to the ground making a big clanging sound in the dead quiet night. The sight that greeted her made her took two steps back in fear.

The man's eyes no longer have the iris or the pupil, only the white part. His breath carried a disgusting stench that smelled even more like rotten meat making the woman's stomach churned uncomfortably. She could feel the bile building up in her mouth as the man slowly stepped toward her.

"Shou...darling...?"

The man suddenly seized her body and pulled her toward him. Opening his mouth wide, the man bit on her shoulder and ripped out a big chunk of flesh. The man ripped out a second piece of flesh like a starving animal that hadn't eaten for days. The woman tried to push her husband away but her weak punches was no more than a gentle pat on the man's chest. She cried out pitifully trying to get away from the monster that was once her husband. Watching the monster ripping off pieces by pieces of her flesh, the woman could only scream painfully until her throat was bitten off too, and no more sound was heard except for the ripping and swallowing.

"Mommy? Mommy, is daddy okay? Can we eat now?" Little Ame was woken up by the loud screaming of her mother. She walked out of the bedroom still rubbing her eyes sleepily. When she fully opened her eyes, she saw the scariest thing she had ever seen.

Her once gentle father, who spoiled her every chance he got, now looked like a scary monsters in her fairytale. His body was covered in blood from his face down to the puddle of blood on the floor, a puddle of her mother's blood.

The monster continued to eat her once beautiful mother leaving her body disfigured and bloody. Missing pieces of flesh revealed the hint of white bones underneath littered all over the face and upper body. The monster had ripped out a large part of her throat so she could only titled her head at an awkward angle trying to look at her daughter. She wanted to tell her daughter that everything's okay but the blackness came over her and the light in her eyes slowly vanished.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The monster heard the noise and turned to look at Ame. He let go of the body in his hand and staggered slowly toward his new prey...

_(In a small alleyway)_

The girl's body stopped shaking violently making the three men looked down curiously. Suddenly, her eyes opened but only the white part can be seen. The fat man on top of her tried to move away in fear but the girl was too fast. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and descended her mouth on to his. The girl wasn't kissing him but ripping his lips out and swallowing the piece of flesh.

The fat man covered what was left of his mouth and motioned shakily for the other two guys to hold her down. A scream of pain bubbled in his throat wanting to escape but no sound escaped from his lipless mouth. The blue headed extended his hand to try and grab the girl but again she was too fast and bit off one of his fingers. The bald man quickly took his knife and stabbed her several times on her back, but to his horror she didn't even response. Instead, she turned, staring at him with her dead eyes and quickly jumped on him, tearing his throat out.

Blood splattered onto the wall as the sound of ripping flesh drowned out the pitiful screams of the blue head. He saw how the bald man gurgled up blood and went limped letting the girl eat to her heart's content. He took one last look at the girl now turned monster before running out of the alleyway. Little droplets of blood from his injured hand trickled down the remaining fingers and onto the ground as he ran, leaving the fat man behind.

The fat man wanted to run but the girl grabbed a hold of his legs. He tried to push her away but the girl caught the hand in her mouth and ripped out another piece of flesh. Her grip had became incredibly strong and her teeth were like sharp razor blade shredding every piece of flesh she came upon.

In the dark alleyway the sounds of chewing and swallowing and pitiful lipless screams echoed through the dead silent night. Then the screams slowly died out until nothing else could be heard.

That night, some sort of new and deadly disease began to spread into an epidemic. The infected show signs of the disease as early as one to two hours or as long as two to three days. Those infected would first have an extremely high fever, follow by a frigid coldness that made them immobile. Their minds became incredibly disorganized at first and it continued to get worst until they lost all senses of self. But the most disturbing thing about this disease would probably be the eyes. Those infected would slowly lose the iris and pupils until only the white part remained-like a dead body. From their mouth, a pasty thick yellow-brown liquid dripped out carrying the stench of rotten meat and blood.

They were no longer the humans they once were, now just a bunch of deadly monsters craving for the taste of human flesh. The disease spread incredibly fast and mostly through a bite. Just one bite and it was game over.

The serene life with normal busy days in this city no longer existed. The once beautiful city filled with idyllic nature parks and tall skyscrapers now drowned in desperate screams, deafening explosions, and sounds of shootings. Buildings went up into flames and filled the air with thick billowing black smoke. Animals had all left this city because they knew, by instinct, that this place would soon be devoured until nothing but the dead remained.

Small troops of the army had already packed up and left the city in order to save their own lives. The city was completely barricaded, caging everything and everyone inside. They would rather destroy this one city than to try and help people that could possibly be infected. They didn't want this disease to spread. They would have to sacrifice these fews to save many others. There was no other choice. They had to be sure of their own survivals first before worrying about others. That was the way of life-self comes first and survival of the fittest.

Just like that, the feared day of the zombie apocalypse had arrived. Humans were no longer at the top of food chain and the dead no longer stayed dead. This was the beginning of the end...


	3. Chapter 2: On the run (part 1)

**Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

**Chapter 2: On the run (1)**

Naruto woke up from the grumbling of his stomach. He got out of the sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes sleepily. His blond hair stuck out in all directions, completely untamable no matter how much he brushed them. Stretching and yawning, he made his way to the bathroom to empty his bladder.

As he was washing his hands he heard the rattling of the door knob until the door opened. Naruto looked up at the mirror and saw a tall and dark haired guy walked in. Drying his hands on a towel, Naruto looked over his shoulder to ask:

"Hey Sasuke, ya got anything to eat? Man, I'm starving! Playing games non-stop these past two days really took a lot of energy."

"Go look for yourself." Squeezing out some tooth paste on his brush, Sasuke answered coldly.

"Mean..." Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly before scurrying out of the bathroom in search for food. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the childish gesture before continued brushing his teeth.

Naruto went into a kitchen and saw a bowl of steaming noodle. 'Heh, go find my own food my ass! Someone obviously isn't as cold as he thinks!' He sat down and started to slurp up the noodle. The warm broth went down and it warmed more than just his stomach. For an orphan like himself, he appreciated every little thing that he had and he treasured all who treated him nice. Still, it was weird how they became friends. Most would probably say that they were polar opposite...yet the delicious bowl of noodle in front of him said otherwise.

Naruto remembered the day when Sasuke first transferred into his college. They had the same biology class. The handsome face, the cold expression, the spiky dark hair, and slight hint of wiry muscle under his shirt drives the girls in his class wild. He didn't talk much and usually kept to himself in a corner by the window. As much as the girls wanted to talk to him, they didn't dare. Apparently, it was his cold, almost murderous, aura that pushed everyone away.

Naruto, on the other hand, had happened to find out about Sasuke's massive collection of video games and forcefully became Sasuke's number one best friend. The guy even made his room soundproof! It was absolutely perfect for playing games.

The two had been battling a Demon Lord on the last level and decided to skip classes... well Naruto begged Sasuke and Sasuke either didn't care or gave in from the constant whining. But beside being game buddies, Sasuke was still expressionless and Naruto was still being his hyperactive self.

"Yeah right, it probably was his bastardly stuck up attitude," Naruto looked down at his almost empty bowl of noodle, "eh, well even the bastard has his moment of niceness." Naruto continued to slurp up the last spoon of noodle and licked his lips satisfied.

"Good?" A voice rang out from behind Naruto.

"Eh...it was okay." Naruto turned around and grinned teasingly at Sasuke.

"Hn. There's more in the pot." Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto's eyes lighted up when he mentioned more food.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"Boom! Boom!"

Sudden banging from outside the door made both Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads.

"Anybody in there!? Help me! Please open the door! Anybody!"

Naruto looked at the door and then at Sasuke. It looked like Sasuke wasn't going to do anything so he went and opened the door.

"Who is it? At least yell fire if there's a fire!" Naruto grumbled, he had a whole pot of noodles waiting for him!

As soon as the door was opened, a man about 30 years old rushed in and slammed the door shut, locking it, then slide down to the ground panting heavily. The man's face was pinkish with sweat running down his forehead, clearing someone had been exercising.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, looking carefully at the man to see if he had some sort of hidden weapon or a hospital bracelet.

"You...you didn't noticed anything strange happening?" Finally breathing normally, the man saw the confused look on the two young men's faces. "I...I really don't know what's going on myself. Today, like every other day, I got ready to go to work but the elevator lost power so I had to use the stairs. God! I shouldn't even have step foot outside today! I saw them... they were... they..." As if the man was seeing that horrible scene all over again, his body began to shake violently.

"What? What did you see?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"There were... there were people eating... other people! And old man and another man was eating someone. All of that blood and intestines falling out on the floor..."

"Holy shit! You're sure it's not some deranged murderers?

"No! They were absolutely not humans! They were like monsters! They had no pupil or iris only he white part in their eyes, grayish skin, just like a dead body!"

"It's not even April's Fool... You sure you hadn't been watching too many horror movies? Especially the zombie ones?"

Even though the middle aged man didn't look like he had watched to many horror movies and became delusional, but hearing someone spouting off real zombies eating people was a bit harder to take in. Naruto looked at the man cautiously, clearly disbelieving in what he had heard.

"I'm telling the truth! I swear!" Seeing Naruto's wary expression, the man panicked wanting to prove what he had said. He couldn't be kicked out now, not when they were waiting outside...

"Perhaps he's telling the truth." Looking out the window, Sasuke voiced out his thoughts.

"Huh?" Naruto ran over and looked out the window as well. Buildings were up in flames giving off black smoke that seemed to cover the city. There were cars, flipped over on its sides, littering the streets. The whole city drowned in complete silent, an abnormal silent.

Suddenly, a woman's scream rang out breaking the silent. From one of the alley, the woman ran out screaming for help. She could only ran for a couple more steps before her legs gave out and she fell onto the ground.

Immediately, a group of supposedly humans ran out of the same alley, surrounded the woman, and began to bite and rip out her flesh. The horrible images were similar to one of those zombie movies Naruto used to watch. The only difference was that movie was fiction and unreal, but this in front of their eyes were real...

"Unless there are incredibly rich people willing to pay money to burn down buildings, flipped over cars, and ripped out a woman's flesh piece by piece, I say, this is real." Sasuke's voice was as cold and expressionless as ever but Naruto could see a hint of excitement deep in those dark eyes.

Perhaps it was because the ice prince had shown emotion or because of the zombie-movies -turned-reality, Naruto felt like he was dreaming. Maybe he had played too much games or he was still stuck in a dream, the real zombies were just too freaky...

"Ouch!," Naruto rubbed the cheek that Sasuke pinched, "Why you do that!?"

"To prove that you're not dreaming."

Naruto rubbed his reddened cheek while glaring at a certain someone. Looking at Sasuke's slight smirk, Naruto thought of gleaming fangs protruding from his lips. 'I mean he already had the pale skin, dark haired, and handsome cold expression down, and even the smirk was pretty good... All he needs now are two fangs... Heh Lord Dracula...' Naruto shook his head to clear the image of of Sasuke in a cape and sucking blood.

"Why are you so calm about all this?" Naruto asked, half from curiosity and half from disbelief.

"..." And another irritating smirk from the ice prince.

"Fuck it! How could things change so much from just a night's sleep!? Did I get abducted by aliens or something!? Traveled to another dimension perhaps!? What the hell is this world turning into!?..." 


	4. Chapter 3: On the run (part 2)

**Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

**Chapter 3: On the run (2)**

Both young men decided to venture outside a bit to see how bad the infection had spread and escape if they needed to. They learned that the middle age man named was Mizuki, an executive at one of the companies, living alone on the eighth floor. Right now, all three men were on the fifth floor, room 504. Each floor contained four flats, big enough for a family of four. They wondered if other people living here had already escaped or got turned into zombies. If they were all infected, it'll be harder for them to escape.

The main priority right now was whipping up an escape plan. The electricity had been cut off while they were talking. Even though the water was still running, they didn't have enough food for three men. It was better to escape now when the infection just began rather than later.

Well...it was solely Sasuke and Naruto's opinion. Mizuki didn't want to go anywhere. He didn't want to step foot outside where those things could get a hold of him. God knows it had taken everything he had to get inside this room. But he didn't want to be alone either, the more people, the better. Plus...if those monsters come after them he could just use these two as human shields and run to safety. His chance of escaping is higher with these two around...

Naruto took out his phone and swore. The battery was dead, probably why he didn't get warnings from his friends. He turned to ask for Sasuke's, but unfortunately the ice prince didn't have one. They looked at Mizuki, but his phone was out of service. There was no chance of calling for help now.

They try the emergency number but obviously that didn't work judging from the scratchy staticky sound on the other line. Well...rather than depending on other to come rescue them, they decided to save themselves...again only Sasuke and Naruto.

Although it looks like the zombies didn't like the bright sun too much, some would still come out in search of a prey. They need to be extra careful when going outside so they don't end up like that woman, being rip to shreds. But escaping during the day was still better than finding a way out at night.

Naruto looked at the assortment of makeshift weapons laying on the dinner table. They had a fruit knife, a mop handle, and a leg of a wooden chair. Maybe he could combine them to increase their attack power...?

"Aizzz! If only we had some fire arms or at least a hand gun." One shot, one zombie just as all those games he had played.

"Who said we didn't?"

A pale hand pushed the makeshift weapons to the side and placed a giant cardboard box onto the dinner table. The flaps opened revealing firearms and numerous bullets.

"Dude! You're amazing!" Naruto exclaimed at Sasuke then turned back to inspect the firearms.

"An AK-47, a M1911, even a G3! Aren't you a student? How'd you get these? Are you in the mafia or something?" Naruto took out each gun and examined them carefully. "You even have a Desert Eagle! Pretty powerful stuffs. Could definitely blow open those zombies' heads!"

Naruto held a gun in each hand, trying to fill up his guns and pockets with bullets. It would be game over if he ran out of bullets in the middle of the fight. 'Aizzz...the real world is just not like in games, unlimited bullets, extra lives...' Naruto thought sadly.

Sasuke's face was once again a cold mask. He took out a hand gun and handed to Mizuki.

"This...this is..." Mizuki was a normal man so he couldn't understand how these two supposedly also normal young men could be so calm when dealing with all of these firearms.

Naruto, always had a passion for guns, turned to ask Sasuke how to use real guns and some of the more complex ones. Glancing at Mizuki still gaping like a fish at the gun in his hand, Naruto shouted angrily,

"Hey! What're you standing there for? There's no time for daydreaming! Try to learn how to use these to kill them and not hit yourself or us!"

Awaken from his dazed state, Mizuki shakily went over to Sasuke to learn how to use the guns. Then Naruto divided out the guns and bullets. He carried on his back a black backpack containing a first aid kit, water bottles, a pocket knife, a flashlight, a box of matches and a couple of instant ramen noodles.

Looking at his watch, Naruto saw it was already 4:30 pm. It was now or never. Sasuke and Naruto stood side by side with Mizuki cowardly hiding behind them. Palm sweating and heart beating fast, Naruto counted to ten then turned the door knob quickly, aiming his gun outside.

"Heh. This Zombie Shooter game has officially begin!"


End file.
